Diskussion:Zauberliste
Sagt eure Meinung zu den Vorgeschläge zu den einzelnen Zauberlehren. ist meine erste Diskussionsseite, probiere das einfach mal aus! TimurS 12:47, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Elementarmagie Sind die Zauber nach der Idee entstanden, dass Feuer den meisten Schaden macht, Eis der Unterstützung dient und jedenfalls momentan keinen Schaden macht und Blitz weniger Schaden macht, dafür aber sehr flexibel einsetzbar ist und weniger Entzug benötigt.TimurS 12:47, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Also zu den Zaubern: Meine Idee ist, dass die Zauber und damit auch die Zauberlehren sehr unterschiedlich wirken und so möglichst wenig Redundanz auftritt. Sonst werden halt manche Zauber schnell obsolet und überflüssig. (Etwas entsprechendes sollte natürlich auch in anderen Bereichen, wie Talenten gelten). Feuerball ist ja relativ standard, jedoch könnte zuviel Ähnlichkeit mit anderen direkten Schadenszauber, wie zB ein Magisches Geschoss auftreten. Was ich ja schon in persona von mir gab war, dass die Elementarzauber ihre Effekte bereits im Zauber haben sollten. Also wäre es vielleicht ganz nett, statt eines Feuerballs direkt eine Art Flammenstrahl oder so zu haben. An sich bin ich nicht so der Fan von den Sekundäreffekten. Mir ist auch klar, dass man Unterschiedlichkeit auch durch Verbesserungen erreicht, aber die verwendet man auch nicht immer und multiple Ziele hat fast jeder... Die Eiswand finde ich so gut, nur sollte man die Anzahl oder Dauer irgendwie einschränken, sonst kann der Magier in wenigen Runden das ganze Schlachtfeld vollmachen. Vor allem da der Entzug recht wenig ist. Glatteis ist auch in Ordnung, man müsste halt das mit der Dauer auch wieder konsequent hinkriegen. Eine Methode wäre das Aufrechterhalten, wie beim Kleriker, aber das passt zum Magier nur bedingt. Inste 14:11, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Mit der Dauer-Regel bin ich auch noch nicht zufrieden, da wir eigentlich ja verhindern wollte, dass man sich dutzenden Modifikatoren und Rundenzähler merken muss. Wobei wir daran nicht komplett vorbeikommen werden, sollte man es hier lieber mit einer "aufrecht erhalten"-Regelnprobieren. Auch die Sekundäreffekt hatte ich überlegt zu ändern. Im Idealfall hat natürlich jeder Zauber seine eigenen Effekte, wird nur problematisch dass dann alle auch nützlich und gleichstark sind. Da wird man an Wiederholung auf lange Sicht nicht vorbeikommen, aber die Sekundäreffekte waren nur ein Ansatz der Verallgemeinerung. Bei Eis haben wir den bereits aufgegeben! Das "Balancing" zwischen Entzug und Schaden bzw. Effekten ist noch gar nicht gegeben. Das müssten man mal komplett überdenken, wenn wir ein paar Zauberlisten haben. TimurS 19:47, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Schwarze Magie Der Gedanke hinter der Schwarze Magie ist einfach: Den Gegner verlangsamen oder Schaden verursachen, der Rüstungen umgeht, bei gleichzeitig schweren Entzugsproben. TimurS 12:47, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde kein ordentliches BIld für die Schwarze Magie, deshalb habe ich Nina als Platzhalter eingefügt TimurS 12:53, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Die schwarze Magie sieht so ganz gut aus. Entspricht auch ziemlich meiner Vorstellung schön Abwechslung in die Zauber reinzubringen. Meine einzige Sorge ist, dass sie zu stark sein könnte, gerade der Nachteil oben kommt fast nie zum Tragen. Inste 14:15, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) LSHMSFOAIDMT (lol so hard my sombrero fell of and i dropped my taco) Aber mal im Ernst: Wir sollten uns überlegen für alle Sachen einheitlichen Stil für die Bilder zu machen. Auch Copyright-mäßig sind nicht alle einfach so in Ordnung, fürchte ich. Wahrscheinlich müssen wir sie also selbst machen. Inste 13:05, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Wegen der Bilder: Wir machen's einfach, wie die Leute bei Flying Frog Productions mit ihren Spielen: Wir schießen ein paar hübsche und stimmige Fotos, schmeißen Gimp an und dann... Filter -> Artistic -> Oil + Cartoon. Fertig! ;-D : Müssen wir nur noch schöne Fotos hinkriegen... ;-) Hulumulu 14:56, 23. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin gerade wieder mit Uni beschäftigt und werde sicherlich vor Donnerstag oder Freitag nicht dazu kommen noch irgendwas ins Wiki zu stellen. Trotzdem schon mal danke, dass ihr auf die Diskussionsseite so schnell reagiert habt. Allerdings habe ich noch keine Ahnung was ihr von den Zaubersprüchen haltet...TimurS 21:06, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC)